sex and the bebop
by allinnocence diety
Summary: Her boyfriend betrayed her and killed her family and as she tried to escape she met Spike... while dealing with their own problems they find their selves in love to each other. SPIKExFAYE
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Warming up**

_The rain wet her whole body. She just took a shower and asks Spike for her clothes. He gave her a very loose white sleeves with a silky, thin cycling shorts._

_For greatness sake there is no underwear._

He sought her mouth and for long minutes he made love to her with his mouth hungrily kissing her, desperate with his sexual desire to this girl. His hands manage to cup her breast through her clothing and knew that she's not wearing a bra for he didn't have any to lend.

She smelled so good and felt so soft. He usually loved the feeling of girls skin against his mouth. But right now, he loved the little sound she made in the back of her throat, like a gasp but not quite.

She was tugging at the buttons on his a bit wet shirt.

He buried his face in her hair. "Slow down Miss Valentine or I'll…"

Spike wanted their first sex to be perfect for her, but her eagerness excited him, he find it impossible to follow her clothes, and when he pulled out her I mean 'his' shirt, he had seen her beautiful breasts, then he let out a groan. Unlike the other it was sagging but Faye's boobs are well shaped and beautiful.

The pain of wanting her was blended with a sheer ecstasy, that's what Spike felt as he slowly came down on top of her, her smooth skin against his.

Faye's gasp of pleasure drove him wild. Her caresses became as bold as his and her fingernails scored back the back of his thighs, the feeling was so exquisite, he love the sensational feeling of it, she's satisfying him better, making him wants her until forever.

'You're one of a kind lady Valentine.' Spike thought.

Spike wanted to kiss every inch of her body and that was actually what he is exactly doing, kissing, licking and touching every inch of Faye Valentine, spurred on by her cries of pleasures. When his hand slipped between her thighs Faye tried to push him away, but Spike wouldn't be denied and within a seconds was richly rewarded when Faye begged him not to stop.

Her passionate response equaled his own, he kissed her navel, smiling when she inhaled sharply then moved lowered to taste all of her.

"Now, Spike," she cried out.

Faye was more than ready to receive him, but Spike wanted to prolong the blissful agony until he had overwhelmed her she wouldn't notice the pain of invasion. He can't deny that he's concern for her. Sure he's craving with lust and started to like her.

She was writhing in his arms as he knelt between her thighs.

"Look at me," he demanded, his voice was hinted with a raw passion.

"This is forever." He continued.

"Say it…" Spike demanded, his eyes piercing hers as he waited.

"Forever" Faye cried out.

Spike's mouth claimed hers for another searing kiss as he moved to make her completely feel the warm that she wanted. His invasion was gentle but swift; and as he thrust forward again he buried his head in her fragrant hair and closed his eyes.

Spike wants more…

Faye was exactly as he had fantasized she would be… perfect. He heard her cry and demanded for more and not to stop, but he knew he'd hurt her, and he stilled inside her, giving her time to adjust to him. He's too rough when it's come to fucking. Yes, he was gentle in invading but he wants all the style to try with her, he knew it hurt her but he also knew it gives her warm.

She was sweating badly.

Spike whispered loving words yet he was so out of his mind with his own raging need he didn't know if he was making any sense at all.

'It's funny, how could anything hurt like that and feel so wonderful at the same time'?

Faye always asks herself that query and again Spike made her ask that question again. Mostly she wanted Spike to stop but she didn't want to stop the blissful warm that she'd ask him.

"It'll be alright in a minute," Spike promised her again. He sounded out of breath then she realized she was panting.

Spike always surprises Faye, it seems that he can read her mind. Faye wrapped her arms around Spike's neck, and the slight movement caused a burst of pleasure to rush through her. Faye moved again and heard him groan and realized that Spike like it too.

Spike slowly withdrew and then as just slowly moved forward again.

"Spike, will you stop teasing me?" she tried not to cry but she can't help her tears of pain to fall.

Spike's laugh was throaty. "I'm trying to be gentle. This is your fault so don't blame me Miss Valentine. You make me wild."

"Spike… stop it…" she begged. "I just want…"

Spike didn't care now he silenced her with another kiss and then began to move again inside of her. Faye's passion shook him. He had never been with a woman who was so honest with her desires, and the fact that Faye gave herself willingly was surely the reason why he completely let go of his control.

"No more Mister nice guy." Determined to make their loving warm last as long as possible, he tried to slow down the pace. But Faye made it impossible when she arched up against him, the fire surged between them two.

Their lovemaking was wild, free, beyond anything he and she had ever experienced before. He felt her tighten around him, heard her call and moan his name over and over again and as she found her own fulfillment, he thrust more deeper and deeper.

They amazingly tried all the styles and Faye was suffering in pain and pleasures of it. This was the pain of love. He thrust deeper again and finally pulled out and gave into his own.

His surrender was complete, body, heart and soul. Spike collapsed on top of Faye and couldn't find enough strength to move.

Faye was quietly crying. The warm satisfied her but she couldn't bear the pain. Up to now it was still aching. Spike felt hot tears on his shoulder and finally lifted his head to look at her.

"I hurt you, didn't I Faye?" He finally called her Faye.

He was filled with self loathing, condemned himself for being too rough, too savage in his own desire. Faye just want him to warm her up, he should have been more careful and much more tender.

"Faye, say something."

His anxiety and the way he called her in her first name pulled her out of her daze. She opened her eyes and looked into his, and the warmth she saw there made her tremble and smile.

He had reached the limitations or should I say they had reached their limitations yet they still lasted for an hour.

"You did but that's what I wanted, I already knew the consequence and it felt so amazing. Thanks Spike."

He grinned with arrogant satisfaction. God! he loved her face. Her eyes were still glazed with passion, her mouth was red and deeply swollen from his kisses. She looked thoroughly sated and pleased with herself, and how could he not love such a woman?

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing. Maybe I should warm you more often, longer than this." Spike teases her seductively with a grin as he whispered each word near Faye's ears.

His breaths are warm, tickling her a bit.

She put her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh… get some sleep." She whispered.

Spike cutely says, "I want to kiss you goodnight."

She rolled into his arms, kissed him passionately then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for warming me up." She smiled at him then closes her eyes.

Her determination pulled her to do those. She just had a lustful sex to man that she barely even knows. She just met him a while ago.

She was just betrayed this morning and she feels so rejected and she needs to prove to herself that it's not her lost.

Spike makes him forget her problems. She wants to be with him.

Of all feelings, she hates to admit it but she was scared and she doesn't know what to do but one thing for sure, she wants revenge. But for now, she was peacefully lying with the man who lend her the warm that she needed she was being kept by a guy named Spike Spiegel.

_love is like air…_

_you never know it's there_

_until you feel it and_

_you never know it's gone_

_until you need it._

**Disclaimer: I simply don't own cowboy bebop.**

A/n: Yo men!

I hope you like it. If you'll review don't hesitate to make some demands etc. coz it's all right so don't worry. The next chapter would be a flashback to clear your confused dilemma entitled CRAVING FOR A HUMAN CONTACT (I'll update it As soon as I receive some request to continue this fic.)


	2. craving for a human contact

**Chapter 2: Craving for a human contact**

Note: This is a Flashback. (This might be a bit boring in the beginning for I mostly narrated it. But as you get deeper and deeper it would be more interesting.)

00000000000000000

The thunder is like a vindictive warrior that was roaring it's angry scream to the whole place of Ganymede, imitating the exact sound of a firework bombing a scary sound that scares the little children and babies. The rain is pouring badly and the whole scenery is very dark. The cloud was darker than ever.

She's walking mad and her face can't be painted by anyone, not even the greatest painter in the universe. She doesn't care about the rain and the coldness.

The things that happened to her a while ago shocked her. And one of her problem now is, there is nowhere to go for her.

No place to stay to.

"Damn it!" The tears of betrayal started to fall down. All she wants now is revenge.

She haven't even notice that she's in the middle of the road.

The rain keeps falling badly, the thunder keeps exploding and the place was very dark.

Suddenly lights from a car replaced the entire darkness that surprises Faye.

Her eyes widen not knowing what to do. Run, scream, stand still or what.

"Holy shit!" The driver hurriedly stops the car, he tried his best but it seems that he still bumped the stupid lady.

He lazily opened the door as if nothing just happened. He saw the girl and right, there's nothing really wrong. Nothing bad happened to her.

Now, he hurriedly helps her to get up not because of the tension but because of the rain falling fast through him, "Are ye alright?" He narrowed his eyes trying to see her face.

She search his eyes and directly says, "I need a place to stay to."

He can see her determination.

'_Not bad'_

"Let's just talk about this later in the car." He let go of her not even asking her if she can walk, he just let her walk by herself alone towards the car.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The sounds of the rain, thunder and wiper…

She was seems not existing. She can't feel the physical pain for all she can feel was the emotional pain.

"What's your name?" his voice joined the sound of rain, thunder and wiper.

No answers.

"What's your name?" he repeated.

She tilted her head to face him, "Faye, Faye Valentine." Her face expression's lifeless.

"Faye? Miss Valentine, what the hell do you think you're doing in the middle of the road, soaking yourself in the cold rain?" He's words weren't that clear coz of the cigarette sucked into his mouth

He's cocky.

Pulling out the cigar from his mouth he introduces his self, "My name's Spike. Spiegel is the surname."

The smell of the cigar hypnotizes Faye. It was very seducing.

"Can I stay in your place until I finally find a job, Spike?"

"You're shivering badly, don't worry were almost there." He offered his wet coat to her as he ignored her question. Once again in his life, he's getting concern for someone.

She faced him again, "Can I?"

Sighing, "You can. Fortunately, I'm the _only one_ living in there." He smirked a bit playfully.

His smirk pointed out, _just the two of us._

"Great."

'_Very sexy & cocky.'_ She thought.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Were here." He informed her.

'_She's sleeping?'_

"Hey are you sorta sleeping or just resting or are you… dead?"

"Hey" Spike shook her.

"Just had a nap." She finally opened her eyes.

"Oh, I thought you're already dead or something."

She glared at him and he just smiled at her in return.

OOOOOOOOO

Faye was simply amazed to his house. It's elegant, clean and beautiful. How come to someone like him? Impossible I know.

"Are you sure you're the only one living in here?" she asks as her eyes wonder the house.

It took a moment for Spike to answer. "Uh... Yea."

"I think you broke my ankle awhile ago..." Faye changed the topic as the pain surge on.

"Oh yea? Let me see,"

"Tsk, Take a bath instead you don't want to get sick. " He added.

"Whatta bout my ankle?" Faye demanded.

"Alright, alright, I'm going to fix it later." He sighed.

"How the hell am I going to take a bath with this situation!"

"Hey calm down, aha!... Oh c'mon, you can still walk right?"

Faye just frowned.

"Oh why stupid leyde, deye want me to help you to take a bath." Spike teased.

Faye just narrowed her eyes then,

"Warm me up…" Trembling, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

Their Eyes widen a bit.

Both surprised…

"What, Faye?" he asked as he leaned closer down to her to steal a kiss.

She tucked her head under his chin and slowly closed her eyes.

'_I need your strength tonight, and I desperately need your comfort and warm.' _

Leaning upward she tried to kiss him but he turned away and says, "If you kiss me, I swear I won't stop miss Valentine."

"You should get some sleep and rest." He told her as he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her towards a room.

'_Is he rejecting me?'_

He can tell that she's worried and he knows that something's bothering her.

"You're going to be alright. You're safe." He promised.

He can read her emotions through her eyes.

She was silent. Her ankle is irritating.

They reached the room and he put her down in bed. "Wait here, I'm going to prepare your bath."

After a moment…

"Hey ready?"

She was just staring at him. She didn't answer him.

"Hello, did you hear me?"

No answers. He sighed again.

"Ok, after you finish a bath, I'm going to fix your ankle and a… a, warm you up alright?"

He held his chin gently with a smile plastered in his face then he gently lifts her towards the bathroom.

"Take a shower alright?"

She nodded with a small frown in response.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

She closed her eyes trying to relax.

The warm water suits her making her forget the pain. All the pain simply melts away. As if it was being carry away by the warm water, evaporating rapidly.

'_He's definitely right that I should take a bath first.'_ She realized when she felt the instant warm she needed and the cure for the pain she's feeling.

'_He seems to be a psycho or something…'_

She giggled with the thought of it.

After an hour that seems to be a few moments for Faye she finally decided to get up from the bathtub.

'_Though I'm feeling alright he still needs to fix my ankle and…'_

She gulped with her silly thought. She was definitely craving a lot for a human contact.

"_Damn it. It sounds so bad.'' _Her mind screamed.

She shrove her thoughts away then decided to see Spike.

OOOOOOOOOOO

She opened the door and look for Spike to asks for her clothes.

"Where is he?" she sigh.

Later, she found him at a huge room surrounded with a glass window covered by another creamy white curtain.

"Spike, I've got nothing to wear."

"Oh yea, umm…" he quickly search for clothes that can fit her.

"use this." He quickly continued.

"Well that's the best I guess…" he informed her as he can see that she's not contented with the clothes that was 2 times larger than her.

' _How come that he can read my mind? Wait…No underwear?' _she thought.

She just brushed away her thought and put her clothes on before he finally read what she is actually thinking. It's getting cold.

She decided to go back at Spike's room for some business.

"Hey there, when the hell are you going to heal my poor ankle that you stupidly bump?"

"Now." Spike responded.

"By the way you can still walk right?"

"Yea but…"

"C'mon over here in my bed." Spike interrupted her.

She walks silently towards him then when she finally reached the bed Spike roughly pulled her to his then he lay her.

"Alright, I need you to relax." Spike instructed as he positioned his foot to his lap.

Faye nodded.

Spike started testing her ankle then he reach for the ice bag some creams then after applying them all he put some bandages as a final touch.

"Ouch! Can't you be more careful!" Faye demanded.

He was hurting her with the way he massaged her ankle in a counter clockwise direction but he's caresses' that was so warm equals a sensation.

"You know what? This is actually all your fault, if you didn't stroll on the road, you wouldn't get me in this situation so stop demanding because I'm a victim too."

"Yea but you should also be aware in driving." Faye defended.

"I did. It was just you're too slow not to move or something, paranoid!"

"Asshole." Faye whispered.

"I heard you."

"I know. Can't you just shut up and silently do…" Faye was stopped by Spike's face reaction then hurriedly added a word, "Sorry…" She whispered.

"I admit that this is all my fault and I'm also the reason of getting you in here." Faye confesses sadly.

"It's good that you know that."

Spike sigh then bit his lip.

'_This is ridiculous, bullshit.'_ He was guilty too.

"tsk, anyway, were almost done I just need to kiss the pain away." Spike gently kisses her foot.

"I haven't done anything yet, just a gentle kiss and you're already blushing badly." Spike giggled not taking his mouth away from Faye's foot leaving some saliva to her skin. He looked up at her then grin.

"I'm not."

"Ows? Lemi check it out again…" he said while crawling above Faye.

"Spike!"

"Faye?"

Another silence passed them as they stares at each other, eye to eye, nose to nose and face to face.

"You're blushing too." Faye smiled.

Spike's mouth agape, thinking what to say, "Go to sleep." Spike pushed her out the room as Faye struggle to fight.

"Hey, I thought you'll gonna… I mean, where are you going to sleep?" she asks him.

"Here." He answered.

"But, you, I…"

"What now, Miss Faye Valentine?"

"Sleep with me." She whispered in surrender.

Her words made him stopped to whatever he is doing.

Outwardly he didn't show any reaction to her surprising words but inwardly he's very amaze and getting more interested about her.

'_Very well.'_ He thought.

"No," he answered, his voice harsh, his cravings to touch her overwhelming. He saw her emerald eyes and all he could think about was threading his fingers through the silky mass and coming down of her sweet, soft body.

"Just for a little while, stay with me. I don't want to be alone. Besides, a promise is a promise…"

"You're not alone. I'm just a few feet away from your room. And I'm telling you it's not a good idea. And oh, you should know that most promises are made to be broken."

"Why not?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do." Her voice determined.

"Fine, I want to stay with you and _warm you up _as you requested but I sure don't want to sleep."

"So, you really want to make love to me?" she asks again.

"Hell, yes." His eyes had turned a deep intense brown with a playfully smirk planted on his face.

He didn't move nor did she.

She feels so alone, betrayed, and she was craving for a human contact. She needed him, much in a physical way. And he wanted her too.

"Spike…" She knew exactly what she is doing and where would it lead to.

She stroked the side of his face, slipped her hand behind his neck and stared hard into his beautiful eyes and notice that it's colors ain't the same.

"I want this night with you. I need your warm Spike. Love me tonight. "

That was it. No more questions and excuses.

That's what they wanted, they want each other's both tonight, so why not?

He threw her to the bed and Lay on top of her. And started to do the move.

He snatches Faye's chin moving his hands to her cheek. Cupping her face he moved his face closer to her, few more centimeters to their lips. The warm of his breath send shivers to Faye. They both search for each other's eyes and then He sought her mouth….

_OOOOOOOO_

_Women are like ovens,_

_First, you have to hit them up_

_Before you put the meet in._

_-_By: unknown

_OOOOOOOO_

**Disclaimer: I, I'll never own Cowboy bebop.**

A/n: Oh boy, oh men, oh god…

I'm so so so so so very Sorry for the delayed update, I've been really busy this pass few days and I'd got a problem in connecting to the net for 3 weeks! (Just imagine it, 3 weeks as in T-H-R-E-E! It felt so bad like hell!) That is why even though I already want to post this I still can't because our Internet is not working! Oh well, Pls. drop a Review or a fair criticism but not a flame.

**Thanks to all these people who just reviewed last chapter: (Y'all guyz er d'best!)**

**Shaded Emerald-Eyes**

**Nightdreame12**

**UnicornMageKiva**

**kendra luehr**

**AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff**

**terror-drone **

**deeds of demon**

Don't worry I'll still keep the plot with some hot scenes. Hehe…just wanna do something different.

And I'm so very sorry for my grammatical errors too. Hehehe…

**Chapter 3: his fiancé? (NY sure aight?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: his fiancé**

Sunrise is done.

Faye's already awake yet her eyes are still shut. She can hear a sound from the bathroom. The sound tells her that Spike is brushing his teeth, slowly the sound of the waters dropping hardly echoed into her ears.

'_He's taking a shower'_

And after a long moment the melodic sound finally stop.

She opened her eyes, sighed and got up from the bed.

The cracking of the bed broke the unbearable silence.

Her body is still aching but it felt so good for Faye. The feeling is native to her blood.

She carefully scans the room looking for a bathrobe and found one in front of the big glass window. She picked it up and realized that the rain had finally stopped.

The view outside was very suiting and relaxing. It looks so peaceful. There's still a trace of the rain, the raindrops garnishing the plants in the authentic garden, the rainbow is still appearing above the sky, the sun shining highly and the clear view of sky made the whole set of view amazing. It's like she had took a glimpse of heaven. If she hasn't felt the pain she'll think that she passed away.

'_Beautiful.'_ She thought.

She opens the window, to get some fresh air.

Inhaling, exhaling.

"Hey." His voice matches the day.

"Nice place." Faye said out without looking back.

"Yea? Thanks…"

She wordlessly turned around to let him continue and revealed that he's naked up and down, it's just his towel hanging around in his neck. Her mouth dropped open a little and this reaction caused Spike to smirk.

"Nice Ps too." She smiles at him playfully.

Just like the other man she knew, same muscular body and beautiful abs. And the tiny 'lil drops of water that was garnishing his whole body reminds her the raindrops outside. What amazed her is the whole view of Spike. His green, curly hair falls down above his neck, and it was straight and the smirk painted in his face and oh yea, his distracting dick below. He looks so yummy.

Puzzled to what Faye is thinking he finally speaks, "Distracted?"

"Seriously, a bit." Faye responded with a giggle.

He managed to cover it with his towel and decided to dress his self.

He sighed exaggeratedly wanting her to hear it.

"Just in case you were concern, I'm going out. No need to wait for me coz I'll be gone for the whole day." Spike informs her while picking some clothes to wear.

"No problem, just give me a credit." Faye stands across to him letting him see her perfect breast.

"A credit?" he asks her pretending that the view of her boobs is not affecting him. She nodded in response and smiled seductively to him.

He furrowed his brow, "Where are you going to use it? And how are you going to pay it?" and stops to whatever he is doing to face her.

'_Whatta purty eyes.' _

"I'm going to use it for shopping and I'm going to pay it to you after I finally find a job."

"Oh I see."

"Umm, Faye can you kinda cook or clean or something?" Spike asked her.

"Nah, why are you asking?"

"I was just thinking that you might want to be my maid for a month then after…"

She cleared her throat to cut him out then says, "excuse me, a maid?"

"Yes,_ my_ maid. Don't worry Faye, after a month I'll be helping you to find a job and then when you had a job you'll no longer pay anything for me because you've been my maid." Spike explained.

"You're maid? Never Spike. I mean no thanks, maybe you should just help me find a job now then I'll pay you right away after I receive my monthly salary. With that it would be earlier to pay you." Faye explained in return.

"No Faye, can't your mind absorb what I'm talking about?"

"Of course I can what do you think of me? You want me to be your maid for a month when you can actually help me find a job right, mister Spiegel?"

"No." Answered Spike and Faye raised her eyebrow.

He sigh, "Ok let me explain it again for you, you had only two options. Let me explain _your_ option first. You want me to help you find a job_ now_ then after a month you're going to pay me, now what matter about that is you'll have a problem in a place to stay to because last night you just told me that you're going to stay in my place until you finally _find a job_, now where the hell are you going to live when you haven't have any money, if you'll borrow a money from me for your stupid apartment it might take you so umm… according to my calculation it's a 5 months salary until you finally pay your whole credit from me.Now the second option is if you're going to work here for a month as _my maid_ you'll have no problem in a place to stay to because you can stay here because you are my maid."

"What? You just made it complicated now I can't even understand any about it. Just get it straight to the point." Faye scratches her hair as she frown.

Spike sighed, "What I want you to know are in your choice it would take a month before you receive your salary with your expenses and with your apartment when you do not have any money."

"So?"

"So, who else would you ask for a credit for your expenses and for your apartment bills etc.?"

"Of course,_ You_." Faye grinned.

"That's it Faye."

"You're credit would only get bigger. It might take a month"s" before you pay me. Now in my option you'll get a lot of advantage. Food, place, clothes, pass time all for free and of course a job or work or whatever you want to call that. Within a month you're already paid with an extra salary that you can use for your apartment. Then I'm going to help you find a job so you can get your ass out of here then never see me again!"Spike screamed the last sentence in dismaybut he still smiled plastically.

"oooh… now I got it. So you actually want to help me." Faye surprisingly asks.

"Thank god, finally she realized!" he murmured.

"Right?" Faye repeated.

"Exactly." Spike annoyingly responded with a sigh in relief.

"But Spike…" Faye whisper softly.

"What now?"

"I can't cook nor clean." Faye bit her lips Faye bowed her head trying to hide her face from Spike.

Spike giggle in a vindictive way.

"Now you can. It's your problem. Learn how to cook and clean."

"What?" Faye's mouth dropped wide open.

He checked the time and realized that he's already late, "oops... gotta go. When I get back I want this whole house clean." He noted while walking towards the door and then the place caught his attention, it seems that a twister just pass it. The bed was crumpled messy with their clothes traveling the whole room.

"Specially this room." He added.

He was about to open the door when he saw his brief hanging on the doorknob.

"Woah…" he laughed.

"Hey wait, Whatta bout my shopping thingies…"

"Oh don't worry about it, leave it all from me." Spike grinned proudly.

"If I didn't like it or if it didn't fit me you should buy me again." Faye dared.

"You won't and it won't. And just in case that you didn't satisfy me in cleaning my house you'll going to pay the clothes I bought, so if I were you I'll make sure I'll clean this house alright?"

"Hey Spi…" Spike shut her up by closing the door in front of her.

"Damn, now what?" Faye asked herself.

She saw the whole room and cleaning it would take a whole full day. She wants to surrender but she can't.

She got out from the room and the whole place devastated her.

It was too big. She even forgot that his house is actually UP AND DOWN, a duplex.

"How the hell am I going to clean his whole house!" she was drowning to its size.

She knew that her mission is impossible. But actually nothing is impossible to a girl like her. Really.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's my schedule for today?" Spike asked.

"Well, you've got a meeting with Mister Reymond _now_ and this afternoon you also need to meet the representatives from six states to vote for the company's glazed. After that Vicious wants to see you too for a rematch anytime you want."

"Rematch?" his secretary nodded.

"That's all?" Spike queried as he lit his cigar.

"You also need to sign these documents but as for now you must see Mister Reymond first and you've got a date with your fiancé, Miss Julia."

"With Julia?" His secretary nodded again.

"Can you just cancel it or something?" Spike continued as he reached the documents from his secretary.

"I've tried, but your dad scheduled that, so it is a must."

"A must?" Spike sighed.

"Yea, your fiancé kinda request that to your dad."

"Oh great, tsk, can you just pls. cancel my meeting with Mister Reymond instead and tell dad that he should vote for me for Julia's sake. You can leave now." Spike threw himself backwardly into his seat only to hurt his soared back.

'_Aaww…'_ Faye's nail caused this. She's too sensitive and fragile and all she could do was hang on in his back each time he'll thrust.

"Damn, this hurts more than a gunshot."

'_But feels amazing than victory.'_

He closed his eyes and thinks of her to relaxed his self. Her moans, cries, and her funny bones sites, she'd laughed like a maniac when he tickles her through licking.

He smiled with the thought of her.

"Interesting." Spike opened his eyes. He quickly reached for his phone and dialed his number in his house to contact Faye.

"Hello..."

"Faye? It's me Spike."

"Oh, Spike, what made you call? Don't worry I'm cleaning your god damn house specially your room. Just don't forget to bring my clothes here tonight or else you'll be dead."

'_Oh woman, too talkative.' _Spike thought as he waited her to finish.

"Good, how's the ankle of my girl there huh?" Spike converted his voice into a cute one.

Faye felt herself blushed without any thought of reasons. She just blushed.

Spike quickly added, "Faye, clean that place _next time_ and just come with me. We'll go shopping. I'm here at Lyrqua. Know that place?"

"Jeez, thanks. Oh Yea, who doesn't anyway? And why are you there?" she sounds surprised.

"I'm here because I was forced to be here. This is my father's_ stupid_ company. Don't be late I won't wait." with that he quickly hung up.

"Hey, Spike, wait!"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't wait." Spike said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After he called, Faye was cheering in joy. She haven't clean the house yet nor his room. She was saved by the bell. He just said _clean it next time._

She fancily walks upstairs and decided to take a tour first in his house.

"Don't be late. I won't wait." She imitated Spike.

"_Great. I'll be late of course. You must wait." _

She opened the door of the unknown room and revealed an empty space. It's just a cream carpet. That's all. It is smaller than the other. She sat on the ground thinking that she had no choice but to wear his provocative yellow suit again to a formal place like, Lyrqua.

"It's not that bad anyway."

She got up and another door caught her attention.

"Another door inside a room? Cool."

She open it again, it looks like a mirror house. The whole room was embedded with a mirror. The walls, the ceiling, even the floor.

It looks so fragile but she was wrong.

There's a lot of painting too hanging in the wall which covered the mirror, a blonde girl caught her attention. She was naked, her eyes were deep blue, and it looks like a portrait of angel. But when she gets closer she knew that it was very seductive.

There's also a manlike demon painting, a gun that was surrounded by a chains with the view of magma and the rest seemed to be an abstract painting that she can't understand.

There's also a red and black gloves use for boxing buried on the floor. It was visible because the floor was a glasslike mirror. There's another portrait buried again. A picture of Spike where he looks younger, he looks so cocky and happy there and to not far away was a group picture, a strange raven guy with a katana, behind him was Spike without his grin that made him looks scary with a gun pointed to her, and between them was the blonde girl. She was holding a red rose with her brilliant smile.

Suddenly Faye's mind drifted. She doesn't know but she feels a vindictive passion with the woman.

'_Wait, is she also the girl in the painting?'_

The phone of Spike started to ring again. Spike left a voice message but she also heard it.

"Faye, are you still there? Don't be so wimp hurry up." Spike demanded.

'_Spike. Spike Spiegel. Who are you?' _She seriously wondered.

She thought that everything was a sudden. Both of them are strangers to each other. She tried to shove her thoughts away.

"Smile, Faye Valentine. I should get going. Who knows maybe he's serious that he won't wait."

She finally took a bath and dressed herself. No make up and no nail polish.

She feels so incomplete.

'_I guess I got a lot of things to buy.' _

Getting ready she left the house and head at the Lyrqua.

OOOOOOOO

Faye arrived in Lyrqua, she felt a lot of eyes staring at her and a lot of eyes glaring too. She can't blame them though she was showing a lot of skin with her suit. But she had no choice.

'_Just be confident.' _

"Hey, where can I find Spike?" Faye asked the girl in the front desk.

"Mister Spiegel?" Faye nodded.

"You must be Faye Valentine." The girl predicted.

"Yea, where is he anyway." She lit her cigar at least it could make her feel better.

"He said that he'll meet you in the rooftop." The girl smiled to her but Faye knew that it was a plastic smile. She can tell that the girl hated her.

"Thanks... By the way, please don't smile at me. You remind me the lowlife dogs I can see in the streets."

The girl's mouth dropped open and glared at her once again.

Behind Faye was the blonde girl. She stopped for awhile in the front desk, "Who's that whore?" she suspiciously asked.

"Good Afternoon Mem, oh that lady's name's Faye. She got a meeting with your fiancé."

"Damn Spike, rooftop's so far for my poor ankle." Faye murmured as she pressed the elevator's button. The door was about to closed when someone stopped it.

Faye eyes widen a bit, trying to remember the person who got in.

She had been staring at her for a moment.

"What are you staring at?" the voice was flat, and it send shivers to Faye.

"Nothing," Faye responded, she stole a one last glance to her.

'_She's the girl in Spike's extra room.'_

She feels insecure, she's taller than her. And her portrait was in Spike's room.

'_Damn, don't try to tell me that she'll be meeting him too.'_

Getting a bit tense, she lit another cigar.

Julia coughed a little.

"Don't Smoke here." She commanded.

Faye frowned and exhaled the smoke in front of Julia and smiled.

"Ooops, sorry." Faye childishly smiles. She hates this blonde lady.

The elevator opened again and another man entered the elevator.

"Julia." The man grinned.

'_He reminds me of Spike. Weird.' _Faye thought.

"Oh, Shin." Julia grinned back.

'_So her name's Julia.'_

Shin tilts his head and saw Faye, he gently smiled and she smiled back too. Julia gave Faye a disgust look.

The elevator opened again. "Oh, gotta go." He smiled to Faye once again then left.

"I think he likes me." Faye said to Julia.

Julia first gave her another disgusting look, "Wish it. Don't be feeling." Julia chuckled.

Faye's reaction was something like: 'Oh'

Since Faye had been asked to stop smoking he decided to chew a gum instead.

"Want some?"

"No." Julia replied without looking at her.

"Fine," Faye started to chew it playfully then started to pop it. She knew that the pop sound annoys the rude, blonde lady.

The elevator opened again and Faye got out as well as Julia.

"Excuse me," Julia stopped Faye by holding her in her shoulders.

"What, Miss Smoke-hater?" Faye smirked.

Julia rolled her eyes then smiled.

"You know, you are a waste of my time." Faye said, laying her cards.

They captured each other's eyes, like a telepathic talk of '_get away from him.'_

"Sorry then." Julia calmly replied, leaving a confused Faye.

"Sorry then? Yea, right" Faye whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Where's Spike?"

"He's in a meeting ma'am."

"Is that so? I'll wait in his office then."

"But…"

"But, But what Ken? Hello as if I didn't know that you're lying. Now tell me where is he?"

"I told you ma'am, he's in a meeting." Ken plainly replied.

Julia wrinkled her nose as she shook her head and smiled at ken with an aura of _we'll see _then contact Spike.

**OOOOOOO**

"Now where is he?" Faye searched for Spike, there, here and then,

"Hey." She heard Spike's voice then turned into him.

"What made you thought of meeting you here?" Faye kept on chewing her bubblegum.

"What's the matter here?"

"Spike, I could just simply meet you in your office but why here?"

"Hmmm, let's just say that I'm just hiding from a daredevil, Faye." Spike planted his lips to her, transferring Faye's chewing gum to his mouth. He started chewing it as his cellphone started to ring.

He sighed when he red Julia's name.

"Julia," Spike started.

_Julia? _Faye thoughts started to form. _'How is she related to Spike?'_

"Sorry but I can't meet you now." Spike quickly hangs up his phone.

"Faye, where do you want to shop?" Spike put his arm to her shoulders, keeping her.

"Spike, how are you related to Julia?"

"Why are you asking, you're jealous?" Spike started to be suspicious, she threw the chewing gum away to kiss Faye's forehead as he started to drag her.

Faye stopped walking, "I just met her awhile ago and seen her portrait inside your extra room." Faye confessed.

"So?"

"She's bothering me. I mean we barely even know each other, Spike is she…"

"She's a very important person in our _business_ Faye. That's all." Spike honestly speaks.

"Then, c'mon let's go." Faye cheered herself.

"And where are you going to bring him?" A man with his late fifties made them both stop smiling. Julia caught Faye's attention as the man caught Spike's attention.

The man and Spike stared into each other. Both warned.

"Dad"

'_Dad? Did He just call him DAD?' _

"How disrespectful it is to leave your fiancé for a girl like her?"

'_Fiancé, His… fiancé?'_

_The unexpected is not too far away._

By: unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.**

A/n: Our school just began and I'm really busy (ye know, chemistry, statistics and advance bio with lots of assignments and quizzes) so hope you'll understand.

Btw,

Kendra luehr- Thanks a lot for the advice, I will do that. Mwah!

Lionlion4- Hmm… yea the second chapter is just a flashback. That's how they met and then that's it…

**Note: I decided to make this a Spike & Faye fic since they look good together (and I really love 'em both). So don't worry about Shin, Julia bla bla. **


	4. matter that could change

**Chapter 4: Matter that could change**

Like a halos that could captivate a shadow in the darkness, Faye's mind started to twirl around the coldness of the air that envelopes her sanity.

Masculine voices were being heard but it was so soft and very slow.

_Mesmerized…_

Without any thoughts of anything she already knew that she's over reacting.

"I can't go. Not now." Spike's voice was hard enough for her to hear.

She gasps some air.

'_What's the big deal with this?' _Faye thought

"You know, maybe it's just me who needs to go Spike." Faye softly said. Spike's father's eye was definitely a killer eye. It could send shivers to anyone it would glare.

She doesn't want to get into any trouble _now. _

"It's really good to know that you know where you would place yourself young lady."

"No, we'll go out together." Spike demanded.

"What's wrong with you?" Faye took a glimpse to Spike's father and look back at Spike.

"I'll see you next time alright?" Spike was alarmed and all he could do was to let her go.

He sigh, realizing that he's day would feels like hell now.

Julia waited for Faye. Pulling her wrist she warned her, "I honestly don't like you. Stay away from us. You-don't-want-to-get-hurt." She said the last sentence in a consonant way making it harder.

Daggers of eyes compete, but Faye is leading the game. She glared 10 times harder than her that made Julia weak enough to let her go.

When Spike saw that, he decided to ask someone to escort Faye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She exited the building and saw that the sky weren't that clear as before. Her mind drifted another imagination. She just thought about that the nature seems to be her portrait. Inwardly and outwardly, it clearly reflects her emotions. The night she met Spike, she was so mad like the thunder that bombs its vicious screams. The day she woke up, she feels so great like the whole view that she witnessed awhile ago. And now… she was confused and pouting like the gray horizon of the sky.

"Is it just a coincidence?" She whispered.

"Hey, Miss Faye?" a tall, familiar guy caught her attention.

Recognizing the man she quickly flashes a smile, "It's you." Shin nodded.

"It is so nice to see you again." Shin returned the beautiful smile to her.

"Yea." She said as she lit her cigar.

"Spike asked me to go with you. My name's Shin."

"Oh really, I mean… he did?" Faye wasn't so surprised about that, she's just over reacting. Well, she's _always_ over reacting. She actually thought that she'll go back home to clean _his_ house and kick her off from his house. But luck always surprises her. The wheel of her fortune was driving her dizzy.

"Yup. So where'd you wanna go?" Shin leads her to his car.

"Anywhere where I could shop..."

Shin smiled formed into his lips again then he opened the door for her.

Faye's nice butt was accidentally seen by Shin. He was amazed with her body.

"Shin, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Faye called.

"Oh, sorry."

He's getting tense. He felt a sudden erection. He had cursed himself for being like that now. It sounds bad.

Well, it is boy's nature.

He join her inside, driving his car Faye opened the window to throw his done cigarette.

"So, how are you related to Spike?" Shin asks her.

"Me?" She wondered… how is she related to him?

"Well, I was staying in his house. I a… used to clean his house, cook for him… something like that." She continued. Shin was a bit puzzled.

"Haha, in short I'm Spike's maid." She added.

'_Then why are you two too close that he wants me to escort you and gave me his credit card just to stroll you?' _

He actually wants to ask that but he decided not to ask it anyway.

"Oh… I see." He just simply said.

"How about you?" She asked.

"How about me?"

"How are you related to him?"

"Well, I'm his younger brother."

"Oh… I see." She copied his accent and his response together with his face expression a while ago making them both laugh softly.

'_Now I know.' _He thought.

Finally, they arrived in a Super mall somewhere around the Ganymede.

OOOOOOOO

Shin started to feel a little tired. Faye would enter each and every boutique. Here, there… and back there, at that corner, in that side, in the other floor from bottom to top and from side to the bottom again. And worst is, she's buying an items in each and every store she'll visit. And he's previously carrying them all.

'_Oh I forgot to buy some lotions.'_

'_I guess we need to go back there. I decided to buy the crimson bag there.'_

Her voice started to play around his head.

'_Women,' _he chuckled when he realized his thought. He used to hear that from his brother, Spike.

Speaking of Spike… how he knew that he's ain't getting across with Julia now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

And as Shin expected, Spike feels so bad like hell. He's legs were crossed and his chin is resting in the bottom of his palm. His eyes reflect how bored he is.

"Spike, what do you want to eat?" Julia asks her politely.

"I would like everything." Spike shifted his self into a lying position in his sit. Julia wasn't so embarrass now… this is usual anyway.

After a few moments, their orders finally arrived. Lots of foods and menus occupied their whole table. There was the pawn fandango, crispy cinnamon chicken, bake sea foods, wine poached pears, asparagus vinaigrette, monte cristo sandwich, fruited coleslaw, spiced orange salad, Bacon flavoured corn chowder…. And a lot more that _Faye_ would like to eat.

Julia sip from her green mango shake, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I lost my appetite." Spike simply said.

"Then let's just get out of here and do something else instead."

"Julia, what do you really want from me now?" Spike demanded.

Julia just smiled as Spike waited for her answers… but she didn't dare to respond.

Spike hated it when he would ask something and would not receive any answers.

He stood up from his sit not even leaving any money from the food they had ordered.

"Now where the hell are you going, Spike!" Julia screamed, not even considering the others.

"Spike!" Julia screamed harder, causing a big scandal.

"What are you holding on to?" Spike asks softly not wanting her to hear it… the question is not just for Julia but for the two of them.

"Spike!" Julia shriek once again. But Spike didn't stop walking. He just waved his hands without even looking at her then left.

Julia was about to follow him but the waiter stopped her and asks for the voucher.

Julia lost Spike in sight.

He walks into the crowds. He looks for a convenience store and bought a pack of cigar.

Reaching for his lighter he tried to light his cigar… but his lighter's no longer producing a fire. He clicks it once again but it didn't produce anything. While walking, he passed to someone who's playing a guitar & he was good in playing it. He's playing the acoustic version of Tuck Andress' Manha de Carnaval

'_Manha de Carnaval…' _Spike thought. He swore to god that he loves that song.

He sat in front of a river as he continued to force his lighter until he finally got tired and throw it away into the water. The water soon swallowed his lighter.

"Whatta very unfortunate day for me." He sighed.

"Not that unfortunate for a lighter." Someone lit his cigar that was sucked into his mouth. Spike smirk, "Thanks… Jet." He already knew who owns that voice. No need to check him out.

"What's up?"

"I'm previously in a wonder. What about you?" Spike tilted his head to Jet who's standing behind him.

"Not much, but I'm previously in a wonder too." Jet sat beside him.

"Yea?" Spike asks.

"Why'd you throw the lighter that Julia gave you?" Jet watches him inhale and exhale the smoke.

He slowly replied, "You know, that lighter's empty. Even if I forced it to produce a fire for lighting my cigar and inhale the smoke to satisfy the smoker it won't produce anything coz it is simply empty."

"Spike…"

Spike lie down in the grass and look up at the sky. He watches them move… it moves slowly, so gentle like the soft feather that were being carried by the air. How he wish he could be that soft. He wished to leave the weight he's carrying.

"I used to be her lighter, Jet. But what am I supposed to do when my heart is already empty. I'm forcing myself to love her but…" Spike sighed.

Jet look at him then focus his attention in the water…

'_Time after time, sometimes it could carry everything and leave nothing.' _Jet thought.

"I wonder how deep that river is…" Spike opened his eyes and he slowly stood up and takes off his shirt.

Jet eyes widen…

The trees swayed and the busy high way moved faster…

"You are… in love to someone new?" Jet surprisingly asks.

Spike just shrug, ready to jump he grinned and screamed, "Man in the mirror."

_In Sparta, when their husbands or sons went to war, they said the following parting words: "Come back with your shield or on it." _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Shin! Is this one looks good to me?" Faye wore a dress, styled into a black halter. It was extended above her legs.

She looks so sexy. Yea, Shin's really tired now… but Whatta relief to see such a wonderful lady.

"You look really great with that." Shin commented.

"Ok, I'll take this one as the last for today." Faye finally said. The_ last_ for today…

"So is there anywhere else you want to go?" Shin asks her.

"Ummm… since were already done eating and shopping why don't we go in a bar!" That made Shin wonder… '_She's not yet tired?'_

"You know I'm just kidding… actually I'm too tired now and I just wanted to go home."

Shin flashed a smile; satisfy to what he heard from her. "Alright..."

They headed to Spike's house and while on their way, Shin keeps on stealing a glance over Faye.

"What?" Faye queried.

"No.. nothing." Shin was sweating badly. For a moment he was out of his mind. They were in the middle of the road and about to bump a big track.

"Shin! Look out!" Faye screamed in horror. He quickly turned to left. They almost got killed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry…" Shin looked down below his stomach.

Faye realized that he's masturbating. Sounds eeew… really! (A/N: I can't even imagine this… but my hands kept on typing!)

"Oh my god." That was all Faye could say. She hasn't encountered some thing like this.

"I'm sorry…" Shin bit his lips and continued driving, heading back to Spike's house.

'_Spike wouldn't like this.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Spike!" Jet yelled. He's looking for Spike but he's nowhere in sight. He's still under the water. The river might be so deep.

He's not yet coming back for about 10 minutes. That isn't good. Jet is a _bit_ anxious.

He knows that he won't die, not that easy… But hey! Is he crazy to jump to that fucking river! He's truly abnormal. He heard that this river was so called _the river of death._

The words crushed into his mind then he realized… death?

"Shit!" he was about to jump when a sudden bubble formed somewhere in space.

"Spike," Jet started. He saw spike swims towards him.

Spike gasps some air and grinned then nodded, "It's really deep." He looks satisfied and better than before.

"You scared me… I thought you're already drowning to death." He lit his cigar and glared towards his abnormal friend.

"Death? Jet, haven't you reveal it yet? Well, I just found out that the only way you can accept life is to accept death." Spike bended down to reached for his shirt.

"You're truly different. Outwardly are your grins but deep inside of you is a dramatic type of person. You are weird Spike. You are the weirdest man in this jurisdiction world of yours." Jet exhaled the smoke.

"You think so? You know what, my father turned to be my key to unlock the answers I just got now. They have taken him away from us. He's alive but seems to be dead." Spike smiled.

Jet heard a lot enough with Spike's little sentence. _The only way you can accept life is to accept death_

"But really Spike, I agreed to you. Death will teach us that there is always a limit. Death is just another aspect of our life. It's like parting with the vehicle…"

"I'll take note of that Jet." Spike smiled again.

"Why, are you dying or something?" Jet asks. Spike didn't mind him at all. He just laughed and laughed.

"I'm serious." Jet protested.

"You are?" Spike giggled. Jet nodded.

"I'll tell you my answers right away, after you give me a cigarette."

Jet sighed and gave him what he wants. He waited for him to answer… he lighted his cigarette for maybe for the hundredth times for this day. Like a cycle that came to be their mannerism. Light his cigar, lit his cigar, lightning his cigar. Jet sighed heavily with the thought of it. Spike hasn't says anything yet.

"Ahem…" Jet coughed.

Spike smiled. "Sorry for keeping you wait, but my answer is corny."

"Aren't you going to say anything yet but just a lot of none-sense stuffs!" Jet was getting furious.

Spike took the stick to his hands. He didn't dare to use it. He just watched it carefully burn out.

"I'm already ready to die for someone, Jet." Their face expressions suddenly turned serious.

Spike stood up. His wet body had gone dry.

Jet didn't say anything he just smiled and waited for Spike's footsteps invade.

"Love. Once someone fell in love, it didn't need some time to think,"

_Sometimes those men who really looks strong physically was really hard to imagine that somewhere in their deep part was also soft and corny. _

OOOOOOOOOOO

Faye breathed heavily. They were silent. The time seems to be so long for her.

Relief walks through herself when they finally reached the house of Spike.

"Shin, thanks for everything… And don't worry, I heard nothing alright?" Faye walked out.

'_Just one... I needed to do this for my peace.' _Shin thought.

"Faye," he called out.

Faye turned around and let him continue…

"I've got a little favor." He started…

Shin walks inside Spike's house then Faye gulped as he followed him.

"What can I do for you, Shin?"

"Faye," Shin's eyes showed his desire… Faye is trying to be really understanding but…

"I felt an electric attraction from you. I don't know. It's kinda weird. I mean… seeing a lot of gorgeous woman isn't new to me. But you are different from them. The way you smile really captivates me and depicts the form of a strong angel." Shin confesses. He doesn't want to keep it anymore. He don't want to do anything _more_ to her, but… how?

She whispers harshly, "Shin…"

"This is your fault, Faye. You gotta let me in." Shin smiled. His smile that she used to adore makes her feel a bit nervous now. Man, she hates to admit that Shin was Spike's brother and Julia was Spike's fiancé. How could she satisfy him? She's not a woman for everybody. She's a woman for one man. Oh, wait… did she just heard her thought right? _Julia_ was Spike's _fiancé._ The man that she's talking about was _already_ engaged.

Well… Shin is not yet engaged. Wooo… sounds practical but it was tough for her to do something like this.

And oh yea… what about her! She? Well, she's just the reason of this mess. So first of all she needs to calm him down.

"Shin, relax..." she requested.

Shin shook his head for a response of _no._

"I'll help you chill out that natural nature of yours. I'll set the time for fifteen minutes. Got it?"

That seems to be fair, so he nodded. She had granted him but for Shin it was just a little bit and scanty.

After setting the time, Faye sat on Shin's left leg and encircled her arms to his neck.

At first she was trembling but when Shin pulled her to his and kisses her lovingly she almost looses herself. He takes her shirt off to explore some more and she carefully massages his hair as her response to his strokes.

There they were, like a real lover… they had manage to explore the whole part of 'em. He had caressed her whole body; kissed her lips, her breast, her neck, her stomach… licked some sensitive part of her…

Faye's a bit worried, but she can't deny to herself that she's enjoying each moment.

He can hear her heart beats getting faster… He knows that their time is only limited and he doesn't want Faye to misinterpret anything. He doesn't want her to think about him as this… But he's getting out of control. He likes her, and maybe he'll love her. He doesn't know when and how long… but for sure, this is the first time in his life that he felt something like this…

He'll love her… not as a command but because he desires to do it and he's feeling the longing he needed to do.

It is her heart beat that makes him fall in love to her…

While he enjoys to listen to her heart beats… the clock started to make a sound that he hated to hear right now.

"Hold on…time's up."

Shin didn't stop.

"Hey, don't be a bad boy." She felt his lips curved into a smirk like.

"Sorry, but 15 minutes seemed to be so short."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sometimes it was really hard to keep something afloat especially_

_When everything just seems to be unclear with a lot of matters_

_That makes all things tough._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy bebop.**

A/N: The plot's just started to revolve. LOL… The title of this chapter is a clue for some of the circumstances. I was also wondering if you'll mind if I change the title of this fic to… **"Walking through the valley of life and death"**

**Sorry for some misspelled words or grammatical errors… I'm really in a rush doing this coz I only have an ample time for this. Hahaha… so hope you won't flame. **

**Thanks…**


	5. eyes for tears

**Chapter 5: Eyes for tears**

Her fears manipulated her carefully.

His stares are very familiar. The way he speaks, the way he grips her, the way he smiles… it all _flashes back the past._

"No!" She screamed. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier. He heard the gun roar and roar. Her heart beat got faster than ever.

Bang!

Red blood made her eyes widen. She shivered, quivered and shivered and shook. Her tears started to fall.

His eyes glared at her notoriously. As if she's a ghost or alien.

She felt herself tighten and trapped on a big wonder that could never even be predict by any theories.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Halelu, Halelu_

_Halleluiah_

_Halelu, Halelu_

_Halleluiah…_

Halleluiah…

The Angels voice was as everyone could never ever imagine.

She is not a fallen angel. Not an angel who was sent to go down.

She's just a woman who praised God. Her voice was angelic like…

The usual thoughts of the people about an angels voice is…

Soft, lovely, sweet, tender, serenading, beautiful and very calm...

"Amen." She says as she does the sign of the cross. Slowly opening her greenish emerald eyes, the wooden house of the God says an ancient hello to her.

The church was old. Nobody cares to enters nor pass in that place. No more sacraments and priest for preaching.

The whole place was devastated, gloomy and dim or maybe the whole place started to be decayed by the time.

Like the outer layer of the earth, the surrounding tells her that the people invaded this place for such a very long time ago.

Her eyes… ever since she opened her eyes… it wasn't just the outer layer that she had seen…

She also saw the inner layer or inner part. The past… she shivered with her vision… there are lots of people who kills and was killed. Even those little innocent child and women, they pooled within their own blood. Soaked within they're own blood. Drowned on they're own blood. _Blood._ It was all about blood. Nothing but the red liquid called, blood.

Realization inside a cocoon would never be reveal unless it finally developed a butterfly to fly and explore the Zoroaster kind of world. Life is always between good and evil. The rusted iron just seem to be golden brown… but actually, it is like a living proof that everything's undergoing to changes.

Fragments of dust particles hung suspended in the stagnant of the air.

Coughing, she looks outside the broken glass… it's raining.

It's always raining… The water always pours and she hates the smell of the rain.

Sighing, she tries to convince herself that the rain was God's blessing. But she believes that when it rains, someone's crying for losing someone important. Or when it rains, someone's remembering a sad thing to remember. Whichever the reason is… she needs to find a place for shade.

She passes into a house. It reflects the dim church awhile ago. The rain is getting harder so without any thoughts, she quickly runs towards it. She shivers as the cold air sways towards her. It was cold as the corpse.

Her powerful greenish emerald eyes showed her some things aside from the mansion like house. Aside from it is dying garden, angel's statues and fountains…

_A beautiful lady was really busy in organizing her Eden. She was singing a beautiful song. While she busied herself, a little boy approached her and gave her the most beautiful flower that could be found in the whole city. She was flattered and she was really glad. The boy was her little brother. She gently kissed him in his forehead and said that it was a lucky charm. They both giggled. Suddenly, a man approached her as well and gave her the most beautiful flower in the planet. She was shocked to see him. The man sweetly smiled to the beautiful lady and teased her and then the man said that he would appreciate it a lot if she'll kiss him too. The beautiful lady suddenly blushed. Then they both smiled. Her little brother teased them. And by this time they both blushed…_

"Oh, my God" The door cracked open that revealed a tall guy, he's really good looking, but the linen in his brow made him look depressed and older. Wait, he looks like the man in her vision. Could it be him?

Both looks really shock. Both busy in observing each other.

The guy made the first query, "Who are you?"

"My name's Alyssa…"

He deeply looked into her eyes and introduced his self, "I'm Vincent. I live here." He let her in.

She's frustrated, but she trusted God a lot so she followed him, "Thank you."

Her eyes were like a rolling ball that thoroughly scans the whole place. It doesn't look old as it was outside. His house was made of woods which made it look warmer. Its style was classic and unique.

Vincent led her to the living room and left her there for awhile to get something to drink.

She carefully observes his house and she can tell that Vincent's a painter. A _great_ painter… Looking in each painting she felt something different to the emerald eyed girl painting.

_They were walking hand in hand… she smile at him and kiss him. Happy moments…_

_To sad moments… til blood started to pool… she was crying. She was screaming. She was wondering. He looks at her then point the gun towards her…her hands suddenly gets weak and the flowers fell to the ground. She gasps some air and looks at him merciful and confuse._

"Drink this." He gave her a cup of tea and sat somewhere in the corner.

Her daze snapped back to reality. She was out of breath. Her eyes were different from the others. Hers had a power to see the past and reveal some secrets. Just like in the church, she saw a bloody fight there… she didn't meant to witness everything, but she accidentally saw it, the sound of the blood replaced the sound of the rain… if it wasn't of the dust that made her cough maybe her vision wouldn't stop.

She doesn't know what to do now. She was a bit scared to know that this guy, named, Vincent… killed people who live here. But she hadn't seen if he killed the girl in his painting because her vision was cut off by his voice.

"Thank you." She sipped from the tea, she tried to calm herself.

Concentrating, she looks into his eyes… what she saw is really unexpected. It reflects sadness and regrets.

'_A green tea...' _ She noted.

She tried to push her vision off her mind but it was already well sealed. Her vision weren't that clear. But she knew that it has a connection with the painting.

Maybe the girl in the painting was also the girl in the garden.

'_Vincent eyes weren't that scary for me to be scared. He's not that mean.'_

"Anything wrong?" Vincent with his crossed legs asked her.

"No… nothing." She lied.

"Her beauty is unique. I think she's more than beautiful." She shifted her stare into the painting.

"Is that so?" Vincent asked her without taking his stare away from her.

Alyssa nodded, still staring in the painting.

"I always thought of that."

She listens carefully to him. Her eyes weren't really emerald. Actually it was cinnamon. She's just wearing a contact lens today.

"And I always thought that her eyes were one of a kind. But I guess I was wrong, it wasn't one of a kind but rather one of the very few." He is still deeply staring into her eyes. Alyssa's logic started to form, "I believe that her eyes were one of a kind Sire Vincent. Mine's just a contact lens."

"It's not just really like what you thought." He smirked.

Alyssa frowned in frustration.

"Hers is different not because of its color. It was her emerald eyes that makes my heart wants to melt. It reflects everything. Yours hides everything but was too obvious that also reflects everything."

'_What did he mean by that?' _

"How is she related to you?" She asked him and although she already knew the answers she still wants to hear the truth from him… not from her eyes that might also trick her.

Vincent carefully stood from his sit. He sat in distance and shifted his position.

He sipped from his tea and shrugged "I never know. Up to now, I don't know." Vincent closed his eyes and sighed. "I hate it. She always appeared, either when I closed my eyes or opened my eyes. Do you know the feeling of being haunted?"

She dropped her mini white cup and it suddenly broke into pieces. Vincent's little question was short but really wild. _Haunted? _That single word already joined her ever since her mother gave birth to her. She knew that it was a gift. A gift that she needed to ignite… But she felt haunted. Most of the time, she'll just find herself crying.

"Are you alright?" Vincent was confused but he's not that really worried.

She shook her head. "I don't think so because… every minute, every second… I am being haunted. It feels worst than yours."

Vincent narrowed his eyes and decided to keep quiet.

"There are times when I would sob all day. Vincent, would you believe if I tell you that my eyes could…" she gulped, not knowing if she'll continue it.

"I'll believe you." Vincent promised.

Alyssa looked at the broken cup then to Vincent, "My eyes could see the past." She whispered.

Vincent's heart beats got slower. '_She could see the past?'_

He stood from his sit, he walked towards the window and watched the rain falls, watch them hit the ground and transformed the soil into a mud.

"Water could always make ones really soft." Alyssa whispered to him.

"A mud." Vincent revealed logically.

Alyssa nodded to him although she was facing Vincent's back, a simple nod without any voice could imply. Not seen, not heard but felt.

"I want to help you… if you would just allow me to see your past with her." Alyssa sincerely said.

Vincent was quiet. He's thinking… thinking if he would allow her.

"Don't be scared to be hurt. I know that it would be hard for you, but the only way to let go of that haunted feeling was to face the things that's haunting you." Alyssa said calmly. Like an angel's voice that was soft and slow.

"Confucius said that, it is a man that makes truth great, and not truth that makes man great." Vincent said as his reply.

"Man's life is full of misery and you can only end it by overcoming it." Alyssa noted him.

"Why do you want to help me? What for, Alyssa?"

"Because I know that you still have a chance to live your life to its fullest."

Vincent faced her to look at her.

"And because I know that you also wanted to be happy. I know that everything's not forever… and that misery and regrets are not forever. I believe. So please... Don't be fooled by your own self." Alyssa pleaded.

Vincent sighed and started to walk out from her…

"Vincent… Please!"

When Vincent ignored her, she closed her eyes and one by one, she described the woman in his painting. "She had a silky purple hair that was extended above her shoulders, she had an emerald eyes and a velvet fair skin. She's pretty. She also had a little, sweet brother and a _man_ she _loves_." Alyssa pointed out to Vincent that he had been fooling his self by not admitting that he loved the woman she's talking about.

Vincent's eyes widen.

"Be a man. Don't just run away. Because you could _never_ really runaway from what you are running away." She said as she opened her eyes.

He's loosing his temper, "You know nothing."

"Wrong. I know something. I know a lot enough to say these things… Knowing that you've been in lo…"

"Stop it!" Vincent's voice echoed to the whole house. Alyssa wasn't distracted, it didn't even scare her.

"One last try, let me help you." Alyssa said as she tried to approach him. But he shoves her away.

"You're just making it harder for me. Even if you could understand my feelings… you never feel how it feels to be like this because you never felt this. Even if you knew everything, even if I admit everything, even if I recall it all and face it through reminiscing, nothing's gonna change because the only way to let go of this miseries was to face her, to talk to her in the present not through the past!" Vincent said.

"Can't you understand?" Vincent finally said softly.

"Don't be selfish. There are a lot of people whose suffering too, who's being haunted, and who's so sad, guilty and scared. You are not the only one who got a matter to face. And if facing her is the only way to save your dim life then why not start now and find her?" She said sadly.

They were so silent for a few moments, but Alyssa cut it off.

"You also didn't know how it feels to be like me. To be like this... to see the other people's lives and past, to see how gloomy, sad, fearful, awful, freaky, their lives and past are. And how could I just leave you like that when I know that you've got a bloody problem. I already saw some of your past and I'll be forever haunted if I would just simply walk away and pretend that I didn't see anything. It's hard… and you didn't know how it feels to be like this. But life always goes on. Please remember that." Alyssa started to walk away from him. They just met, who the hell is she to do such a thing?

Alyssa was facing the door… she holds the knob and started to twist it open. The air was cold, the rain was hard… but she didn't care.

"The incidence you saw happened two days ago. It seems so near but 2 days isn't just 2 days. It seems a decade for me." Vincent started to lay his cards. Alyssa turned around and knew that she should stay.

They get back to the same place where they were, in the living room.

"Our first meeting was awfully bad. I thought she's in her suicide trip.

Yea, she's really planning to kill herself but I just found out that she had been trying to kill herself but always failed to do it because she's afraid to hurt herself, she was still afraid to loose her life. She was drunk during that time and I was disgusted to see her like that. She caught me staring at her then she suddenly kicked, punched and hit me. I hated her ever since that day. You know, I'm a member of a syndicate, and then Mao, our leader gave a little order to me. He wanted me to kill the whole family of Valentine, Mister Valentine betrayed us, he already passed away but Mao still wanted me to kill his family. My mission was to disguise, like a little play where I should act. I need to make her daughter fall in love to me and then after that little job that is where my mission would started to play… and that mission was, killing Valentine's family including his daughter. And to my surprise, Valentine's daughter was the drunken girl I just met."

Alyssa could see every detail that he is saying. It was like an image without any voices… she could hear Vincent's voice that stands as her narrator.

So the moment he stopped, the presence of the present replaced the presence of the past.

"And your mission just ended two days ago?" Alyssa asked him.

Vincent nodded. "What else do you want to know?"

"Her name…"

"Faye." Vincent said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_She gave up everything to him… her body heart and soul including her virginity. She was lying safely into his muscular arms that felt so strong. She smiled at him then started to make love to him again… She always cries and cries. She loved him so much. _

'_Vincent…' she started._

'_I love you so much.' She said. _

_Suddenly, everything seems to be in a slow motion… she is confused to what is happening, but it felt so true. The scene was leaping and jumping to different part. She was drunk and wanted to end her problematic life, damn, she's the stupid bread winner now since her father already die. Her stupid and lazy mother always waste their money to nothing and none sense stuffs irritates her a lot. Her little brother was sick and she doesn't know what to do. They got a lot of tolls and debts to pay. She had been trying to kill herself for so many times now but she had been always scared and right now, she's all so ready to die BUT she saw someone staring at her. Her madness was poured to that man. He kicked him, hit him and punched him, feeling a lot better than before… she decided not to kill herself. The scene turned to be in a fast forward thing now. The flowers, the gardens, her little brother and Vincent, their dates, the days when he's courting her… and the day when she went back home to find her mother and brother pooled into their bloods. She heard the gun roar once again and saw that Vincent was the one who killed them. She was totally shocked… this man promised her that he'll protect them, that he'll love her… that… he's now aiming the gun to her… she shook at her thoughts. She's wondering… how could he do this! He betrayed her, he fooled her! And now he'll kill her. She needs to escape..._

"Vincent!" She gasps.

Spike frowned. '_Vincent?' _

"No!" Faye screamed. Finally, she was awake.

Scared to open her eyes, she slightly opens her emerald eyes and saw a two impair of concerned brown eyes.

Recognizing him, she sighed in relief… thanking God that she's with Spike.

"What… what happened?" she hasn't remember anything yet.

"Shin told me that you passed out. He told me that it must be because of fatigue." Spike explained.

Faye's mind started to function. Faye then knew that when Shin smirk, her hallucination started to form… she'd been hallucinating, she thought of Vincent and her fears manipulated her carefully and she suddenly lost her sanity. She forgot Shin and remembered Vincent. She really thought that everything was real. It seems so real. But it isn't. Her mind and eyes saw the past and thought that it was happening again.

She knew that her eyes always shed tears for them.

She could now remember the things that happened to her between Shin and her. She quickly responded to Spike to flow with their little lie, "Oh yea… I remember. I was too tired because I had entered each boutique." She said with sarcasm.

"How are you feeling?" Spike sat beside her as he gently lift her up to his arms.

"Feeling better now." Faye smiled.

Spike kissed her on her forehead and continued to embrace her. Faye was scared to be visit by Vincent but she feels no worry at all when she's close to Spike.

"Faye, who's Vincent?"

Faye's eyes widen. How did he know him? She thought that she'll be in peace to Spike… but how could she when he's even opening her fears?

Faye trembled… he pushed Spike off her.

That sudden reaction puzzled Spike. Faye was confused if she'll going to tell him the truth or deny it to him.

OOOOOOOOOO

_When the past visits you in your dreams to play around and awakes the fears in your life and in your death… you'll figure out that your eyes are made to shed._

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop.**

A/n: **Constuctive:** (is this really constuctive or constRuctive?)

Well anyway,

Hehehe… didn't really notice that. So I really appreciated your effort for correcting my stupid mistakes so ummm... "thank you." (", )

Mwah!

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed!

**I just want to inform the people who care to read this that I'll be changing the title of this fic to, WALKING THROUGH THE VALLEY OF LIFE AND DEATH **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rolling stones and shield

OOOOOOOOO

It's getting harder and harder for her to breathe. Mental block welcomes her zero ideas of any excuses for Spike. Her heartbeat went under control and her mouth went dry.

She mounted some words but it wasn't audible. She distanced away from Spike and embraced herself.

"Faye," Spike called.

"Who is Vincent?" he repeated.

"No… nothing." She replied or denied rather.

"Really huh?" Spike asked her suspiciously.

"Yea…"

"Sure?" Spike narrowed his eyes. He doesn't like Faye acting like this. He could sense that something's wrong.

"Oh, c'mon, Faye." He tried to approach her but Faye suddenly pushed him rudely away from him.

"Please, Spike. I don't want to talk anything about him… so please stop asking. Please?" her voice was quivering. Her tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. And Spike noticed those. He suddenly felt a little bad. He had cursed himself for being too intruding.

"I understand. I'm sorry." Spike approach her again, by this time Faye didn't push him away from her.

"Just stop crying." Spike smiled as he wiped her crystalline tears.

"Please?" Spike softly pleaded.

Faye just nodded and let her body landed to Spike. She closed her eyes and tried to shut her mind. Yoga… yea, she needed to meditate.

Little by little her thoughts were getting eliminated, until everything went black. No more thoughts of anything. Even the thought of herself with Spike… she finally felt herself floating. She was so soft that her gravity was like a nought.

Spike watches Faye and he saw her frowning and it made him more worried. Spike sigh, "Faye, you're making me."

He caresses her soft and short hair as he smells her fragrance scent and feels the serenading warm. "Faye…" he keeps on mumbling her name.

The war of the silence in peace was broke when she heard a soft voice calling her name. She could recognize the voice and it was, of course, "Spike." She called.

The phone roar it's shaking sound. It irritates Spike. At first he keeps on ignoring it until it gotten into the point that the caller calls him in his cellphone. Sighing extremely he laid Faye into his bed and answer his cell, "Who's this?"

"Spike," the voice was cold, harsh and mysterious…

"Vicious."

"Meet me." Vicious ordered.

"I can't." Spike stole a glance over Faye and continued, "I'm busy."

"Busy? Busy enough to bare the little things about your Faye?" Vicious licks his silvery katana that caused his tongue to be sore, blood spill out and that thing excited him. It taste so good for him.

"What's with Faye? How'd you know her?" Spike was getting curious. He doesn't like Vicious calling Faye's name. He hated it.

"I wanted to tell that personally to you, after our rematch." Spike heard a slash from the other line, the sound of his gun stood as his response.

Vicious flash a grin "Meet me at Dednem San."

"Got it…" Spike hung up.

"Faye…" he gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Faye," he whispered near her ears. But it didn't work. He sighed and decided to kiss her.

He kisses her playfully, as if Faye's lips were his chewing gum.

Faye suddenly frowned feeling something good.

She open her right eye and saw Spike, still kissing her. She smiled and responded to his lovely kisses. After awhile, Spike broke the kiss and gently placed a gentle kiss to her hand.

"I'm going out. You need to stay here, alright?" Spike cupped her face.

"Why? I don't want to be alone." Faye demanded. Spike search for his cigar inside his pocket, lightning it, he gives it to Faye and smile.

"I've gotta meeting. Wait here and start experimenting with your clothes you bought. I want you to pick up the best among the rest, for tomorrow, were getting out together for dinner. Ok?"

"Promise?" Faye asked.

"Promise." Spike nodded.

"Ok." Faye offered the cigar that Spike gave him and Spike delightfully took it.

"Take care." Faye kissed him.

"See ye." Spike walked towards the door and wink.

OOOOOOOOOO

Spike finally reached their electrifying rendezvous. The place bugged him. It reminds him the Halloween. It was actually Halloween when he confessed his love for Julia. His _x-love._

"Ahhh…" He scratches his hair. The view was so very Vicious like. The black, rusted gate was widely opened. The Crescent moon was oh so circular with the dried trees and the cold air. He walks silently towards the exact place. While walking, he saw a pure black cat, with golden eyes that was staring at him.

He stopped and rested his hands in his pocket. _'Now what?' _ He bended his knees and stare into the cat's eyes as well. Very silly. The cat meows and tried to scratch Spike's face but failed when Spike imitated the cat's meow, the only difference in their meow was, Spike's meow was more intimidating. The black cat sprinted away and fell to the darkness where the light couldn't reach.

"Whatta hell are you doing?" the voice behind him made him leaped out.

"Oooh Whatta shock!" Spike was a bit ashamed. He's so surprised.

"Didn't know that you've come here for a duo with a poor, weak black cat, Spike."

"Well… I guess it's pretty interesting." Spike grinned.

Vicious sigh and pulled out his katana. He slowly walks towards Spike and raised his katana. The moon made it spark and it caused Spike to halos.

"Cheat!" Spike smirk. Pulling out his gun he tried to shoot Vicious but he failed.

"Wohohuwohuwohoho…" Spike started singing. The rhythmic sound was well blended and fitted to the sound of fight they're causing. Vicious dirty slash into the air and Spike's big bang, bang. Kick here and there match with slap and knock out of a hit joined with Spike breathless whistle.

They started to brag with the ego painted within their face.

"Spike…" Vicious said as he slashed Spike's shirt. He almost slashed his right eye. Good thing, he missed Spike.

"Boo!" Spike smiled. He focused his eyes towards Vicious' katana and slowly pulled his trigger. Making sure that he's angle is exactly right for his silvery bullet meets Vicious' katana.

"Shit!" Vicious mumble.

"Great." Spike grin.

Spike's making Vicious more Vicious.

Spike saw Vicious reaching for his katana, and he get his self ready for his gun's already empty.

Vicious gritted his teeth and slashed Spike's shoulder, but Spike was good enough to shift his position.

"Well at least, I hurt you a little." Vicious noted as he tastes Spike's blood from his katana.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Spike gasps some air.

"Strangers' the synonym of wonders and lies, Spike."

"What's your point?"

"I know that you know what I mean."

"What if I don't?" Spike raised his eyebrow.

"Then I'll tell you." Vicious tone was something like, bragging.

"Go ahead, don't waste my time." Spike started cleaning his gun as he waited for Vicious' explanations or story or myth or maybe fact.

"How much do you know Faye Valentine?"

"Will you shit stop asking a lot." Spike simply said.

"Fine." Vicious shrugged. Spike doesn't know why he came here just to hear his little things about Faye. Maybe he's just getting over protected about Faye.

"Did you know that Faye Valentine was the daughter of Keldrin Valentine, Keldrin was Mao's closest friend that happened to be the first one who betrayed him."

"If he's Mao's closest best friend, then why haven't I heard any from him?" Spike interrupted.

"Let me finish first. Anyhow, to answer your query, it's because he's well known as, _promozotor. _ I know you've heard a lot about him. But I know that you didn't know that Faye was her one and only daughter. Mao got mad to what he did and so he ordered me to kill him. And that was I did. I killed Keldrin Valentine, the well known, promozotor. But after that murder, troubles and problems started to approach Mao and it gotten him more Vindictive that he even made a little plot of play. He wanted to kill the Valentine. But he wanted to kill them in a much different way. He ordered _Vincent_ to court Keldrin's daughter named, Faye. Mao's plan was to make the girl fall for him and when that time comes Vincent would kill 'em all, Faye's mom and lil brother. Mao wanted to feel them the bitterness of betrayal. Vincent successfully killed the two but he unfortunately set the girl free because maybe, he also fell in love to the girl."

"_Vincent?" _Spike's mind screamed. His interest to Vicious' story went wild.

"So? What do you really want to tell me? Don't try to tell me that you asked me to go here just to hear those stuffs."

Vicious smirk. He kicked the stone away, rolling towards Spike, Spike stopped it and return it back to Vicious. "Of course not." Vicious used his shoe as a shield from the stone.

"I have a proposal, kill her, now." Vicious said. The trademark of the night joined them both… the cricket's little sound.

Spike looked up towards the moon that was slowly being covered by the grayish black sky. "No way."

"Don't wait for your father to ask you this."

"I don't care." Spike responded and lit a cigar that he fitted into his teeth.

"She's one of the list, Spike. She's a treat to your family. You'll be opposing Mao. You'll be opposing Julia's father. You'll be opposing your father too. She's a big problem. Jest kill her."

"So? What if I don't like to? What's the big deal with the treat? It's my problem not yours. Oh, Pls. you're not concern right?"

"It means there's also a treat in her life, if you won't kill her now then maybe one of this day someone would kill her. I'm not concern about you. But, I just wanted to tell you that they hired me to kill her. So, Spike, get ready. If you would oppose us, I wouldn't be bother to kill you too."

That one caught Spike's attention. _They hired Vicious… to kill Faye?_

"So, that's it! You asked me to come here just to asked for my permission and tell me that you'll be killing Faye. Are you warning me or are you just sick? This are all unvicious like." Spike chuckles.

"Please don't forget that I asked you to go here for our rematch and I just used that scanty information to get you here. Take note of that." Vicious defended. His eye bugs made him look older.

"Oh…" Spike nodded then continued, "I can protect myself and I could protect her too. Touch her if you can."

"Tssst… then let the game begin." Vicious dare him.

The black cat appeared again. His meow seemed to be the signal of their little game. Like a 1 2 3, go! Game! Spike threw the cigar and stoop over it.

His eyes glared to Vicious, alarming him, _"Lay a hand on her and your body would landed into your own blood." _

"Relax, just get ready. Tomorrow wouldn't be that ordinary. Who knows, that might be the date that was meant to be carved into the tomb of Faye's corpse." Vicious smiled evilly.

"Who knows too, that, that date was meant to be carved into your tomb." Spike left him. Walking towards the valley of life and death. The night enveloped the darkness inside of him.

OOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy bebop.**


End file.
